What in the World?
by LoyalLion1
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here's the gist. Harry and his friends minus Ginny are off fighting Death Eaters. What happens when Harry comes back and Ginny is extremely angry that he left her behind? And who is that red haired woman that Ginny saw harry kiss
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All I own is the plot, anything you recognize is not mine. Now I know that the whole James and Lily come back to life is over done, but I believe this is a large twist on the normal plot.**

**What in the World???**

"Harry!" Ron screamed as he saw one of the Death Eaters throw a curse in his direction. "Did they hit you?"

"Ron! Get out of here! We can worry about whether I'm hurt or not once we get home! Now, come ON!" Harry exclaimed exasperatedly. "Hermione! Signal retreat! Get them out of here!" Harry yelled.

Immediately Hermione sent up the sign that, to all in Harry's team, meant "RETREAT!!!" and instantaneously apparated away. As soon as the sign was in the air CRACKS were heard, and suddenly Harry's friends were safe, away from the battle. That is, all of them save Ron. Sighing Harry grabbed his arm and apparated to the Head-Quarters of the Order.

"Ron! Next time I tell you to go, GO!" Harry said angrily, letting go of Ron's arm and heading toward the kitchen of Number 12 Grimauld Place. However, he walked through the door and froze.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Ron asked coming up behind him. Suddenly he saw what Harry was staring at and understanding crept across his features. Remus Lupin was sitting at the table with two young people. When Harry walked in, these two people had looked up. There, sitting with Lupin was Harry's dead parents, looking to be about the same age they were when they died, considering that James and Harry looked about the same age.

"Harry, while you were off fighting off that attack tonight, James and Lily came to my home. They are who they are claiming to be. I even tested them with Veritaserum," Remus explained quickly, seeing the look of rage come on Harry's face.

"Alright, then why are they my age?" Harry asked, facing his parents. "Why aren't they the age that they would have been anyway?"

"Well, Harry, from what they have told me, time freezes when you die, and when they came back, they came back the way they were when they left." Remus explained.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go clean up now." Harry stated, stalking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Sorry about that. He's just really tired. And- Hey! HARRY! You were under the Cruciatus Curse! Get back here! You need medical-" Ron was screaming as he chased Harry up the stairs.

"What does he mean; Harry's been under the Cruciatus Curse?" Lily asked turning to Remus.

"Well-," Remus explained the main points of Harry's life, mostly describing his conflicts with Voldemort to Lily and James. Suddenly they hear a heated argument coming from the top of the stairs.

"I will not! I am fine! There is absolutely nothing wrong with me! Ron, just leave me alone! It's nothing I've not endured before! In fact, last time it was worse! So, please, just get out of my way and-," Harry was saying.

"No! Harry you need to be checked out! Don't make me stun-," Ron was saying until a third voice broke in this one was decidedly feminine.

"Harry, please, for me? Just to make sure that everything is alright?" Ginny asked turning to Harry.

"Gin-," Harry started but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Or, I could just stun you, then you wouldn't have a choice or put up a fight," Ginny threatened. "Besides," she continued, "I've been looking for a reason to curse you. You ran off and left me here worried-."

Harry cut her off. "At least you were safe. I didn't have to worry about any of the Death Eaters kidnapping you!" He shouted for the whole house to hear.

"STUPEFY!"

"Ginny! Why did you go and do that?! Now he's going to be really angry when he wakes up!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I suggest we get Madam Pompfry to look at him before he wakes up. At least that way she won't have to listen to him complaining about being in perfect health!" Ginny insisted.

In the kitchen Remus Lupin was chuckling as James and Lily looked confused. "Remus," James began. "What is going on?"

"Well, apparently there was an attack tonight, and Harry went to stop it. However, instead of taking his full team he left someone at home. I'll give you two guesses as to who he left and the first one doesn't count. Then, as usual he refused to allow anyone to check out his wounds, so Ginny just didn't give him a choice." Remus explained.

"Oh."

- - - - - - The Next Morning - - - - - -

Ginny walked in the kitchen and saw James standing there, with his back to her, whispering in Lily's ear and went cold. "Harry James Potter!" She screamed as she stormed across the kitchen to a very surprised James. "Just because I stunned you does _not_ give you permission to go to another girl! And who is _she_ anyway! I've never seen her before in my _life_!" She screamed as she glared at Lily and gave James' face a resounding SLAP!.

"Um, that's my husband you are talking to!" Lily exclaimed stepping in front of James and giving Ginny a shove.

"Ginny!" Yelled a voice from the door.

Ginny turned around and there stood Harry, smirking at her. "Jealous?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in shock.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, frustrated, and stalked over to him.

"Gin," Harry started, his voice going soft, "I do not believe you have met Lily and James Potter…"

A/N: Well, my last story didn't go over too well, but please let me know what you think of this one. Please Read and Review. Flames are accepted. Just let me now if you think I should keep going or just stop writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, no one reviewed for the last chapter, so I'm going to guess no one liked it. If that is the case please let me know, and I will delete this story.

Now, as you know, I do not own anything that you recognize.

Chapter 2

"What do you mean James and Lily Potter? Harry they're dead!" Ginny exclaimed. "And if they've come back, why didn't you tell me last night?!"

"Well, I would have told you about it last night, save for the fact that: one, you stunned me before I had a chance to, and, two, I'm not exactly sure what to think about them yet. I mean, if they were going to come back, why now? Why not when I was younger and actually needed them? Why wait until I am an adult before they came back? Did they just not want to have to look after me? Gin, I-," Harry ranted, pausing only when he caught a glance of his parents faces. "Aarrgghh! Gin, let's go. I really need to go flying…" Harry said walking away.

"Remus," James asked, still standing, in the kitchen beside his wife who was just as shocked as he was. "Why does he hate us?"

"He doesn't hate you; he just hasn't had any real parent figures since Sirius died. He doesn't know how to act, so he just ignores it. I suggest you try to talk to him. Though if you make him angry, look out, because he is quicker than Mad-eye when it comes to drawing his wand and firing off a curse. Maybe you should try to go flying with him James, it is one thing that he does that you would be able to keep up with him on, that is, you would do a better job of keeping up with him than anyone else does. Your son is- well – he's just typical Harry Potter. He doesn't follow the rules of 'normal' wizards James," Remus replied, trying to soothe his friends but knowing he wasn't helping.

Ginny laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You know, Harry doesn't just accept someone who is just sprung into his life. At least he hasn't since Sirius, and you know, he even refuses to allow Remus to get too close. Harry keeps his distance from everyone. Just a little less so in my case. And I guess you could say in Ron's and Hermione's cases as well," she explained. "You should try to just be patient with him, try to go flying with him, and if that doesn't help, I'll talk to him."

---- Twenty minutes later ----

"Hey do you mind if I come flying with you? I was bored just sitting in the kitchen with your mom and Remus. Your girlfriend abandoned me about twenty minutes ago," James explained quickly.

"I suppose you can, but only if you can keep up with me." Harry took off again and James couldn't help but marvel at his son's talent on a broom. Coming out of his shock James quickly mounted and kicked off.

"Alright Harry, I can see you're _pretty_ good on a broom. But let's see if you can keep up with your old man. One lap around the house, winner gets to pick what we have for dinner tonight, and the loser has to answer ten questions from the winner."

"Fine," Harry said, positive that there was no way he could lose. He mounted his broom, and got ready to kick off.

"Wait now Harry. We must play by the rules. According to the rules set down by the original Marauders the one who makes the challenge is allowed to make any exceptions that he wants, and I say that I get to use my broom, while you cannot. You cannot use any broom, you can either try to win on foot or any other way, but you cannot fly." James said, taking his son's broom away and handing it to Remus who had walked up behind James once he saw the two of them land.

"And what makes you think I will do this?" Harry asked looking at James incredulously.

"You have already accepted, if you back out now, according to Marauder rules you have to do anything I say for the rest of the week," James explained.

"And why would I obey marauder rules?" Harry asked, amused and irritated.

"You are dealing with a marauder, you are the son of a marauder, and the godson of another, and you have been taught by a marauder. You were inducted into the marauders when you were two weeks old, so therefore you are also a marauder, and a marauder always follows the rules set down by the marauders," Remus butted in before James could ruin this moment.

"Alright, now that that is all cleared up, the first one to make one lap around the house and make it back to this spot wins. On the count of three we will start, Moony count off."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Harry and James took off. Unfortunately for Harry, he could not run as fast as a broom could go. His father beat him to the finish line. He had a large grin on his face.

"Now Harry you have to answer any ten questions that I ask, and I get to pick what we have for dinner!" James exclaimed while Remus groaned and tried to tell him to back off of Harry before he became angry, but to his surprise Harry just laughed and nodded at his father.

"Alright, alright, I'll admit that you won, but only because you wouldn't let me use my broom. Had I been able to use it I wouldn't have lost," Harry boasted, trying to tell himself that answering questions couldn't be that bad of a punishment for losing a race.

James threw his arm across Harry's shoulder and felt him stiffen. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'the ice hasn't been broken yet, but it has melted a little.'

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I accept flames.


End file.
